(TMNT) GenderMishap1
by TMNTFangirl2247
Summary: What was once a prank, turned into disaster for the turtles of NYC.
1. Chapter 1

Owning Rights: I own no turtles,... sadly! Summary: One of Donnie's experiments goes wrong and something strange has come upon the turtles. Read more to see what happens!

BTW:2k12 version

_

It was a normal day in NYC, traffic was a nightmare, the sound of people screaming hollering and horns honking filled the streets of New York. But down below the city at five feet of concrete, dirt, and more concrete was the sewer and my friends reading this now all know what Lay's beneath this metropolis of 3.5 million people, which was, the teenage mutant ninja turtles. The day started as any other normal day on a weekend for the turtles. /If there was such a thing/. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey have all awoken.

Leo starts with Training, Mikey starts with Morning cartoons like Crognard the barbarian, Donnie was trying out a new experiment, one of his 'Retro mutagen Serum's', and Raph always slept in. Sensei was meditating in the dojo as usual.

After training Leo walked into the front room, and walked towards the couch where Mikey was watching his favorite show. Before he made it all the way he noticed that Mikey had a grimace smile upon his face. "Uh, Mikey what did you do?" Leo broke Mikey's gaze on the TV  
and made Mikey gazed upon him.

Leo noticed that Mikey's smile widened. "Oh, nothing just watching TV." Mikey broke his gaze and glanced at the TV. Mikey turned off the TV and glanced back up at Leo. It was like a blanket that covered the whole lair with a dark and utter silence.

Leo spoke up and uncovered the lair removing the blanket of silence. "Mikey, tell me what you did." Leo growled quietly trying to get Mikey's attention and it, worked.

Mikey glanced down still not saying a word. But a shield of noise coming from there breathing blocked off the attack of the defining silence. "Well I did do _something_ but you just have to wait and see." Mikey glanced back at the TV and turned it on with a menacing smile. Leo's eye rig raised, and felt an uneasy feeling in his gut.

Leo decided just to shrug off the situation and head to the kitchen. Leo slightly opened the fridge and just suddenly poof a huge puff cloud of flour puffed Leo in the face. Leo stuttered back words try to wipe his eyes, then suddenly Mikey whips around corner with a huge cocky grin that literally went from one ear to the next. " _MIKEY!"_ Leo snarled. Mikey turned tails and ran to the lab Leo was a close five seconds.

Mikey entered the lab bumping the large desk causing Retro mutagen and other toxic chemicals to clash onto he ground and collide with one another. Leo also enters the lab still hot on his tail but he doesn't realize there are chemicals on he ground before it was to late.

Leo slipped on the toxic chemicals an fell unconscious. Mikey was startled to death so he ran towards Donnie's room where Donnie was looking for a book. "Donnie something bad happened to Leo in your lab!" Mikey nearly shouts. Donnie shoots up and out of his room, causing Mikey to follow. When Donnie reached the lab he gasped in fright.

Donnie realizes that the chemicals have seeped into Leo skin, so he gently grabs his brother shoulder and shook him until he was awake. Leo grunted and slightly opened his eyes. "Leo are you okay." Donnie looked concerned for his brother.

His voice harsh, his thought hurt so he just nodded. When he realized that Mikey was giving him a weird look, Leo returned to his brothers look with a confused look. Mikey slightly giggled.

"Uh, Dude your a _girl..."_

_To Be Continued..._

Link to second one  
journal/TMNT-GenderMishap-02-541038939


	2. (TMNT) GenderMishap2

BTW:2k12 version

Leo looked up at his brothers in shock. He moved his legs and arms to stand up. Leo struggled to get to his feet so his brothers rushed to his assistance. They wrapped there arms around his, Mikey on his right and Donnie on his left. "What." Leo spoke up after his brothers replay to his confusion. Leo, shocked by the higher pitch voice that revealed its self after the incident.

"The chemicals in the super retro mutagen that Mikey made and the other chemicals must have changed your DNA almost completely around." Donnie said worried while Mikey and him left Leo's side when he was secure and standing straight up. Donnie paused for a couple seconds with one hand on his chin, then he finally snapped. "THE OTHER CHEMICALS!" Donnie shouts, Mikey and Leo stared at Donnie waiting for him to continue and he did. "I wish I knew all the chemicals on my desk, some I haven't messed with yet and didn't know what they were or where I exactly got them." Donnie started to pace back and forth. "Mikey." He snapped while immediately stopping his pacing, causing Mikey to stare in confusion. "Do you remember what you did exactly to make that retro mutagen?" Donnie almost said out of breathe, almost like he was hoping too much for the answer to be yes .

"Sorry Don but no, no I don't." Mikey said calm hoping he could calm the nerves of his slightly older brother. Donnie took a huge deep breathe. Donnie turn towards his oldest brother making Mikey do the same.

"Leo, I don't know how to tell you this but, until I find out those other chemicals and what Mikey did to the retro mutagen, you may have to stay like this for a while." Donnie said with a long expresion of sadness and worry for Leo. Leo how ever almost felt like throwing up but held it all together for the sake of his brothers worry /thank goodness/. Leo just nodded in agreement with a sad smile.

"Hey Leo, I know where some girl clothing is that where tossed outside a window that where three sizes too small for you but now that you are a girl and that you slimmed down four sizes so the clothes will fit just fine and heck you can even where shoes. What do you think?" Mikey had this huge grin on his face.

 _'Mikey wants to play dress up with me, but why? oh well I guess it wont be all that bad.'_ Leo's thoughts where questioning what Mikey had planned.

"Sure." Leo answered still bothered by his new girly voice. Leo didn't think Mikey's smile could get bigger but he was proven wrong by the big cocky grin upon his face. Leo just smiled back. Mikey grabbed his arm and pulled him/her to his room.

 ** _Mikey's room:_**

Leo sat upon her youngest brothers bed as Mikey shuffled from one side of his room to the next. Mikey suddenly stopped walking, and shot for a large chest full of clean clothes and he pulls out a plastic bag with what looks to be jeans or clothes made out of jeans. "Here you go look through the bag and see if you like them I will be out side my room in the hall, when you are done just come and get me." Leo just nodded in agreement Mikey smiled and started to leave. Leo removed her gaze on Mikey and glanced down at the bag while untying it. Leo's eyes widened it was a jean skirt with white ruffles, the length of the skirt went a little above the knees. There was also a three piece shirt, the top part was a belly button shirt that started out a dark blue and ended with a light sea blue, the bottom part was a regular white tank top, the third part was a small version of a jacket that was made out of jeans that also went down to the belly button and was not made for buttoning up. Last was knee high socks that were striped with white and blue, with ruffles at the top of the socks. Leo blushed at the sight of a white bra with blue polka dotes and a little black bow in the front.

Leo started with the skirt, she was happy that it was only a little big but no to big to slip off. Leo then tried the bra because she is now a girl a was a teenager, to her thanks it strapped in the front.

 ** _Meanwhile with Mikey in the hallway:_**

Mikey was sitting down on the hard ground next to the shut door to his bed room. Mikey almost dozed off when he heard a loud squeak from noisy hinges.

'T _he turtle that has those squeaky hinges is Raph. oh so no its his time to find out.'_ Mikey started to smile at the idea of how Raph would react. Mikey glanced at the dark entrance to Raph's room. Mikey could only see his brothers silhouette.

Raph rubbed his eyes and let out a huge yawn. But something caught his eye in mid-yawn, it seemed to be Mikey waiting out in the hall way bye hi door.

 _'I wonder what he is thinking about, did he get locked out of his room again, Mikey.'_ Raph almost face palmed but stopped the erg when he heard Mikey speak up.

"Hey, Raph. Glad to see that you didn't die in your sleep." Mikey giggled. Raph just glared, that glare soon turned into a confused glance, he scanned Mikey with his eyes over and over again e didn't seem frustrated, sad, or mad in fact he seemed happy.

"Uh Mikey whatch'a doin'?" Raph still scanning Mikey for any emotion.

"Nothing just waiting for Leo, he's tying on some clothes I found and cleaned for him." Mikey said with a bigger smirk.

"So he's in your room getting dressed? How did you get him to agree?" Raph had a million question, but decided to wait for Mikey to answer the two he already asked.

"Well, yes and he had no choice." Mikey smiled which made Raph even more oblivious. "Oh dude, I made you some breakfast right now its in the fridge, you can heat it up in the microwave." Mikey said with a sincere look. Raph nodded his head and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

 ** _Meanwhile in Mikey's room:_**

Leo was finally done and was a little nervous from hearing mumbling coming from Mikey and what seemed to be Raph. Leo walked over to a full body mirror that was in a far left corner in Mikey's room.

She liked what she saw, she never thought that she could ever be a _female_. She was wondering what Raph would think.

 _'Wait why do I care what Raph thinks not that he would care, its just more ammo for his guns of insults, and gives him more reasons to argue why I shouldn't be leader. Should I be leader?' Leo shook his head a started to head out after she heard Raph's heavy foot steps walk tiredly away._

 ** _Back in the hall way:_**

After he left Mikey glanced towards his door for it was slightly opening. Leo walked out after two seconds of waiting in the slightly lit room he walked out. "Well what do you think." Leo blushed when she asked Mikey the question.

"You look great, _I wonder what Raph would think_." Mikey said that last part mainly to him self. Leo barely heard what Mikey try to hide, the only thing she could make out of the last part was, _'I wonder'_ and _'Raph'_ Leo just decided to shrug it off she didn't want to get involved she new how that worked out the first time.

"Hey, Mikey I am going to inform Splinter on the current events ok." Leo told Mikey, she wasn't looking for answer though in return she got an agreement nod from Mikey. Leo nodded back and started leave.

 ** _In the dojo:_**

Leo walked into the Dojo and over to Splinter, she kneeled down two feet in front of him. Leo noticed that Splinters ears started to twitch. He opened his eyes and he actually almost looked shocked. He closed his eyes one more time and started talk. "My son please explain what happed."

"Hai Sensei, well this whole thing started, Mikey pranked me and he ran into Donnie's lab and so I tried to stop him but before I realized that Mikey had nocked into Donnie's desk causing chemicals to spill everywhere and I slipped an landed unconscious on the ground." ****She told the rest of the story and headed for the kitchen to grab something to drink.

 ** _The kitchen's entrance:_**

Leo was ten feet away from the ****entrance of the kitchen and didn't notice that Raph was about to leave. A couple of seconds later and they clashed together Raph fell towards the steps to the kitchen and Leo just fell on the back of her skirt.

Raph opened his eyes in shock from falling, so he lifted him self to a sitting position. Leo stay seated as she watched Raph sit up. Raph's eyes widened when he saw Leo.

'Wow Leo's, a, **_GIRL!_** What did I miss while I was a sleep? He is actually kinda cute in his outfit.' Raph' eyes where still wide open and he was still in shock, the only words he could utter was. "You're a _girl!"_ Then fainted.

Leo was a little shocked by Raph's reactions and rushed to his side just to say one word.

"Raph..." 

**_To be Continued..._**


End file.
